1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of illumination, and more particularly to a reflective cover molding method and a reflective cover manufactured thereof, and the reflective cover can be manufactured with higher precision, quality and stability according to different sizes, appearances or surface structure and lower the defective rate and cost of the manufacturing procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, optical products and functions vary according to user requirements, so that different factors are taken into consideration for the manufacture of LED lamps to meet the requirements and functions. For example, users pay more attention on the appearance, shape, size of the product, and manufacturers focus on the design of the emission angle, precision, error and intensity of the LED lamps.
Most LED lamps are designed with a reflective cover (or a reflection cover), and most conventional reflective covers are manufactured directly by punching, plastic injection or traditional spinning method. Wherein, the punching manufacture involves a more difficult technical skill and incurs a higher manufacturing cost, since the punching manufacture requires more manufacturing time and it is not applicable for all shapes of reflective covers, so that the quality of the reflective covers manufactured solely by the punching method is lower than others. On the other hand, the manufacture of the plastic reflective covers by the conventional plastic injection method has a higher level of difficulty, and thus incurring higher cost and selling price, and products manufactured by different materials require a longer manufacturing time, and has a lower production capacity. Although the reflective covers manufactured by the conventional spinning method incurs a lower manufacturing cost, yet this method produces products with a lower production capacity and a higher defective rate, and the product quality is unstable due to human factors.
In the prior art, the technique of combining the punching and spinning methods has been applied in the fields of manufacturing pressure cookers (as disclosed in P.R.C. Pat. No. CN101653337) and pulleys (as disclosed in P.R.C. Pat. No. CN101817048A). However, the technical field of the reflective cover is not related to those described above, and reflective covers have not been made by the process that combines the punching and spinning methods. Since the reflective cover has high-precision lines on an optical surface, therefore a reflective cover molding method and a reflective cover manufactured thereof are urgently required for the industrial application.